Deep in the Forest
by katgirl5
Summary: Sasuke and Temari are... deep in a forest. well things "happen" lemons. he he. temaxsasu. enjoy. this is my first story on fanfic so if it sucks, sorry. its a one-shot. Please comment so I can be encouraged to write more, and I promise they'll be better.


Temari Sasuke One Shot

Top of Form 1Warning: Extreme smex between Temari and Sasuke (smexy!) Must be 18 or older to read. Then again im not 18 and anyone can click saying their 18... so enjoy! XD.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Bottom of Form 1

Naruto. If I did Itachi and Sasuke would constantly be making out and screwing eachother, then I would be in the story and have one on one and threesomes with them. Also Sakura, Ino, and Karin would be tongue raped in the anus by orochimaru every hour, and there would be much Yaoi. Also Temari would be my friend with benefits along with many other of the characters. Thank god I don't own Naruto.

The sexy raven haired ninja panted heavily dripping with sweat. (not what you think you perverts! Not yet anyway) He treaded up the hill carrying Temari, the blonde, busty girl on his back. They were headed home from a joint mission with the Sand and Leaf villages. During a battle between some rogue ninjas from the Mountains hidden in the fog, Temari had been thrown hard against the ground, hitting her head on a boulder. _She's so heavy... _Sasuke thought to himself. It didn't help that she was a year older, and completely limp, due to the fact that she was currently uncauntious. He himself was starting to get pretty sore from carrying her for so long and far. He had only made about two miles progress, up a hill, in a lush forest. It would still take another day or two to get her to her village, then one more day to get to his. Sasuke decided that they had traveled enough, and it was getting dark. He laid Temari down on a lush patch of grass, then he scooted up against a tree just two or three feet away. He watched and waited to see her form move up and down, making sure she was still breathing. She was. Then without really meaning to his gaze traveled up to her chest. Those breasts of hers, his eyes fixated on them, hypnotized. _Thank god she's uncauntious, if she was awake she'd have my ass for staring like this. _Sasuke thought. He continued to stare at her perfectly sized, perky breasts. He was normally so calm and focused, but she, she drove him mad. Then his gaze trailed up to her porcelaine face. Her facial features all blended together so perfectly, truely art work, like a roman sculpture, only much more beautiful. And her lips were so inviting and tempting. That's when he thought of it. _Well she is uncontious. If I kissed her, she'd never know. No! I can't take advantage of her like that. But, I won't do anything else, I would never do that. _He argued with his mind. His urges won. Slowly he climbed over top of her, and stared longingly at her lips. The raven haired heart-throb leaned down and gently brushed his lips to hers. He kissed them sweetly, as if they were the first and last lips he would ever kiss. Suddenly Temari lightly moaned a yawn and slowly opened her eyes. _Shit! SHIT!! She's going to kill me! How do I explain me hovered on top of her in such a position?! _Sasuke thoght frantically, racking his brain for an excuse. Temari's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing to me?!" Temari demended springing up, and flinging Sasuke off of her. "I - um - you were - no you - uh - I - uh... I thought you had stoped breathing so I gave you mouth - to - mouth!" Sasuke managed to stutter. "Liar." Temari stated bluntly. A smirk grew across her face. "Exactly what had you planned on doing to me while I was uncauntious? Take advantage of me perhaps? Thats wrong you know. If you are going to do such a thing, let me be awake to enjoy it." Temari explained in a deep, seductive voice. "Oka- wa- what?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You heard me." Temari said, crawling over to the confused, flustered boy. She pushed herself aganst him and leaned her face close to his. She leaned in and gave a long passionate kiss. She licked his bottom lip, slightly tickling him, asking for entrance. Sasuke moaned and Temari took full advantage to dominate the kiss. She reached her hands up into his awsome, gravity-defying hair and played with it, still not breaking the kiss. Sasuke broke away with a concerned look on his face. "Wait, are you sure this isn't the head injury talking?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, Sasuke." she reassured him. She leaned back in to kiss him but he pulled away once again. "Wait, are you sure you're in any condition to be doing this? I mean you're pretty injured right now." Sasuke worried. "Sasuke, shut up and kiss me." the blonde stated, crashing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. The raven boy returned the kiss with equal force, sliding his hands up and down her back. Temari pulled away from the kiss and untied the sash on her dress. She exposed the fishnet body suit, it fit her curves perfectly. Sasuke stared in awe. Temari smirked and pulled the ties from her hair. It flopped down and flowed over her broad shoulders. "Tsk, tsk. This won't do..." Temari sighed. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused. "It's not fair if you're in clothes and I'm not." Temari said teasingly. In a quick motion she lunged forward and began to unbutton his pants. "Remove your shirt." she said as she pulled down his shorts, exposing his boxers. When she looked up she was pleased to see that he had taken off his shirt. His muscles were nicely toned, he had a flat stomach, and a six-pack. She caressed her delicate fingers over his abs and leaned in to kiss him again. This time he beat her to it and lunged forawrd with a bruising kiss. It toppled them over onto the ground but that didn't stop a thing. Temari's breathing got deeper as she moved her hands up and down his fair-skinned back. His skin was so smooth. Without a word Sasuke pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch and ripped the fishnets off of Temari's perfect body. Temari then pulled Sasuke's boxers off and admired his large, erect length. (There the fangirls are officially happy now) Temari raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sasuke. "Lets cut the crap, I want that incredible cock inside of me!" She demanded. Her forceful, stern attitude turned him on so much. He arranged himself at her entrance and plunged straight in. Temari moaned and bucked her hips. Sasuke pulled almost completely out then slammed back in, her vagina clompletely swallowing his member. She moaned and threw her head back. "Ah, ye- yes. Faster Sasuke." Temari panted. Sasuke did as she said and thrust into her as fast as he could. Temari moaned loudly and threw her hips against his to get the full effect. Sasuke grinded his member inside of her and hit her sweet spot, causing her to arch her back sharply. He hit her sweet spot once more, and then she came. Temari looked up and realized that he hadn't come yet. She sprang up and pushed him down, now she was on top. She moved down and took his member into her mouth bobbing up and down. Sasuke thrust his hips up, forcing his entire shaft into her mouth. She gagged slightly, but contained herself and continued. Then his member retracted slightly and he came. She swallowed all of his warm juices, and then they both fell backwards, exhausted. They curled up next to each other and drifted to sleep. After all, they needed their rest, because tomorrow they had a lot of traveling to do.

The End

Author's comments: Ohmigod, I started this story around 4 in the morning and finished at 7 in the morning. Its summer break and Im bored, and not tired at all, considering I slept untill 5 in the afternoon the day before. This was very fun to write. Please comment, you know the whole building block crap of improvement. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. And if you have any ideas or requests for future stories let me know and I'll be glad to do it. Have a super smexy reading time. :)


End file.
